


The Speedy Trickster Duo (Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff X OC)

by Snowblaze



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Age changes, Best Friends, Cello, Cuddles, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Parent(s), Movie Changes, Musicians, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Parent Death Comfort, Piano, Plot changes, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Tears, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was the boy in the neighborhood no one liked. Kay, or my original character, was the new girl that had just moved in. They met, their friendship blossomed, and, overtime, it grew into something amazing. But, that being in the midst of all the action, Kay and Peter develop identical mutant abilities and soon, are needed by other mutants to stop one named Apocalypse.<br/>This story will show the grounds of a great mutant friendship with a bit of rocky tremors and a whole lot of movie-diverging and movie-exact stuff! I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a giant forewarning:

  * The events of X-Men: Days of Future Past have a person divergence in this story. Instead of Peter Maximoff being in Days of Future Past, a character that slows time down took his place.
  * Peter is also younger. Similar to Scott Summer's age, which makes Peter about 17 or 18 in X-Men: Apocalypse.
  * There might be some song references in here. I don't think that's all bad, but some of the song's might be a smidgen creepy.
  * If there is anything disturbing, I will put a trigger warning in the pre-notes of the chapter in full CAPITAL letters.



I hope you enjoy this story, but I also suck at writing, just forewarning you.

Have a _lovely_ day,

Snowblaze


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting at the beginning of Peter and Kay's friendship. They are around the age of 5 in this chapter, and are friendless, to start.
> 
> EDIT:: It's been almost a year since I posed this chapter. Oh my goodness.

Peter was sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window to see the new people next door. They had just moved in a few days ago, and Peter was afraid. Afraid of the young girl that had moved in. He would never admit it, but he was afraid she would hate him like the rest of the kids in the neighborhood. "Hey, Peter, you okay?" Peter's mother asked him as she noticed he had severely zoned out. He looked at her and sighed, looking back outside. "I'm fine Mommy." Peter stated and ruffled his hair to try and calm his mind. He would ruffle his hair if he was ever angry or sad or in other situations of similar feelings.  
"You're ruffling your hair, little one. I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Ms. Maximoff smiled as she sat next to her son on the windowsill, looking outside as well. "She's not gonna like me." Peter said, looking at the girl who was sitting on her windowsill. She was looking outside, same as he was. "Why not? Just go knock on her door and say hi if she answers. Ask for her if she doesn't." Ms. Maximoff instructed her son as he looked at her. Peter retreated into his inner hiding spot though. "Mommy...no one likes me. She won't like me either." He said quietly and watched as his mother stood up.  
Dragging Peter by his ear to the door, Ms. Maximoff opened the door for him. "You go and say hi. You have no idea if she'll like you if you don't try it." She said and Peter nodded, sighing and walking out. Taking a deep breath, the 5 year old walked over the lawn and to the neighbor's house. Knocking on the door, he held his breath and waited for someone to open the door. The girl he saw from the window came over and opened the door. "Hello! I'm Peter. I live next door." Peter smiled and stuck his hand out for her to take and shake.  
"I'm Kay." The girl smiled and shook Peter's hand. "You have a pretty smile." Peter complimented Kay, who blushed a little. They both sat outside on a plastic bench and talked for a while. "Hey, since you're new here, maybe I can show you around town tomorrow?" Peter asked and Kay nodded, standing up. "Sure! See you tomorrow." She smiled as Peter got up and started off to his house. "Bye!" He waved and she waved back. They both went into their houses and then ran to their moms.  
"Mom! The next door neighbor came over! He's really nice." Kay smiled to her mother, Mrs. Stoganette. "I saw. You're going to go explore town with him tomorrow?" She asked her daughter. Kay nodded and did a few pirouettes, going over to the windowsill and looking out. Meanwhile, Peter ran over to his house. "Mom! I went over to the next door neighbor's house. She's really nice. She likes me! I'm going to take her for a tour around town tomorrow." He smiled and looked at his mother, who nodded. "That's good. You made a friend." Ms. Maximoff smiled and watched her son go over to his windowsill.  
The two kids saw each other from the windowsills and waved, smiling largely. The parent's watched from over their shoulders and smiled. This was the first friend that their child had made in, most likely, ever. The children communicated with their hands and pen and paper for a while until the parent's pulled them to bed. "You'll see them tomorrow." The parents said as they made sure the kids didn't come back to the windowsills, which they tried a few times. After the many scoldings that came with those mischievous acts, the children didn't pull anything else for the rest of the night.  
When it came to be morning time, the two children jumped out of bed with excitement. They rushed to get dressed into the outfit they had help choosing the night before. Once they get dressed, they signaled a sort of hurry-up signal to each other. "C'mon Kay! Hurry up!" Peter called as he opened the door to his house and waited for her. She ran out to their door and was wiggling around, super excited. Ms. Maximoff went to her car with Mrs. Stoganette and opened the doors for Peter and Kay. They hopped in and got settled as Peter's mother started up the car and began driving into town.  
"You see that food place, Bonnie's? I go there a lot. It's really nice...maybe you'd like to come with me sometime? " Peter asked Kay, who nodded with a large smile. Peter kept on pointing out places, like that really small and minor car museum on the edge of town and the park that he loved to go to on the weekends. Kay completely adored it all. She would love living here, especially with such an awesome next door neighbor like Peter that she could be around a lot. Peter would also love the time he would live there from now on because he had Kay. And right then, being friends with each other was the best thing that had ever happened to them.  
Soon, it was time to start enrolling in elementary school. There were a few elementary schools that the kids could apply to. As expected, Peter and Kay applied to the same school. They both got in, which was a relief. Now the real test; Would they get in the same class? At the open house, the parents checked the enrollment list. Kay was in Ms. McConnell's class, but Peter was in Mrs. Robinson's class. The parents noticed and quickly ran to the office, getting someone to keep the kids from looking at the enrollment lists. "Mr. Light, sir, our children are great friends. Best friends, even. They aren't in the same class though. Is there any way to get them into the same class?" Kay's mother asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't change the enrollment lists." Mr. Light started and waited for them to leave. "Sir, please. These kids are prone to having kids not like them. Kay was Peter's first ever friend that stayed, and Peter was Kay's first friend that ever stayed. They will fall apart and have nervous breakdowns if they aren't in the same class. They've been talking about it for months." Ms. Maximoff pleaded with the principal, who sighed and looked at the enrollment lists. "Ms. McConnell and Mrs. Robinson, please report to the principal's office immediately." He said over the intercom, which clearly projected the message across the entire school.  
The two teachers walked in a few minutes later, looking at the parents suspiciously. "Mr. Light, you requested us." Ms. McConnell stated as she looked at him. "We have these parents who have children in your classes. They were wondering if they could both be in the same class. Peter Maximoff is in your class, Mrs. Robinson. Kay Stoganette is in your class, Ms. McConnell. Will one of you be willing to switch one of these children over into one of your classes?" Mr. Light explained. Mrs. Robinson nodded, smirking. "I'll switch Peter into your class, Ms. McConnell." She stated nonchalantly. "Thank you. You may return to your class open house." Mr. Light dismissed them.  
"Thank you so much sir." Mrs. Stoganette and Ms. Maximoff said in unison. "I used to be like that. No friends. I don't want anyone to go through that. Just, don't mention it." Mr. Light shared with the parents, who nodded and went back to their children. "Mommy, it says here that I didn't get in with Kay." Peter muttered as he ruffled his hair in sadness. "We talked to the principal and he said that you're both in Ms. McConnell's class." Peter's mother explained happily and Peter smiled quickly. "Kay! We're in the same class!" He exclaimed joyously and hugged her. Kay hugged him back, a smile just as big on her face. The parent's smiles, though, were big and grand as their children grew closer at that moment. Maybe, and just maybe, their kids would do amazing things together.  



	3. Non-Hormone Induced Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elementary school flew by fast. Now it's middle school, and they're getting to the age of puberty. Emotions run rampant during that time, but something else will cause tears.

Elementary school was just a past now. It was a close but distant memory. The two kids were in seventh grade. Sixth grade had gone a summer ago, the summer of which Mrs. Stoganette started getting sick. Assuming it was just a stomach virus, Kay continued to school on a happy mind, which she should try to keep up for this year. Sixth grade had flew by just as fast as elementary school did. Elementary school was docile, but middle school was not. Sixth grade was like porcelain- It was dainty and cheery. Seventh grade was like bedrock- Rough and dark and deep and scary. It was full of bullies and kids with a big bark and no bite, or vice versa. Kay was a victim to the barks, Peter a victim to the bites.  
Kay was too fragile to be hurt like this on the inside. She was selfless, her heart was too big for her body. Her tears nearly always came out of the dark, but it was in her lonesome presence when it happened. If she cried in front of the bullies, they'd turn to the bite side of the bully. A crybaby got her feelings hurt, so make her cry more by beating her up physically. That was one of the basics of bully philosophy 101. Peter couldn't see her cry. She didn't want to seem weak to her best friend, she always seemed strong and put together when they were together. But she never was. She was in pieces all the time now. Crying in secret. She couldn't remember the last time they had talked in the windowsills, the last time he came over. Kay couldn't remember how bad it had hurt.  
Peter wasn't tiny, but it still hurt. The kids always left him with too visible cuts and bruises. His mother continuously told him to take a few days off, but he never did. He always needed to get a glimpse of Kay, whether she had seen him or not. And she mainly never did, due to the fact that she was shorter than he was, so she couldn't see him in the hallway, and Kay was focused on her work on class a little too much. What it accomplished, he didn't know. Whatever it did, it drew her mind to the work and not to him or to whatever was badly distracting her. Whenever he tried to confront her, she ran off quickly.  
One day, Kay didn't show up to school. She never missed a day. Never. So when Peter noticed, he went to the nurses, faking to be sick so they sent him home. He ran as fast as he had ever run, which isn't that fast, and approached Kay's house, knocking on her door. When Kay opened it up, she began to close it. "Kay wait!" Peter exclaimed as he ruffled his hair a little, putting his foot in the door to stop it from fully closing. When Kay fully opened the door, she was in tears. Peter immediately hugged her tightly as she cried, collapsing onto him in a way that could only be identified as scared and melancholic. Stroking her hair with one hand, Peter watched his best friend start to sob even harder. He never knew she could cry like that. Heck, he didn't know that she cried at all.  
"Kay, what's wrong?" Peter asked and she looks up at him with her pale grey eyes. "My mom wouldn't wake up at first this morning. Then she did, but then was throwing up everywhere and she was yellow. Well, she looked yellower than she looked a few weeks ago. She been looking really yellow recently. She looked like butter almost. She threw up a little yesterday, but not this much. I took her to the hospital and they said she was sick. Really sick. They said come back tomorrow, room L19. Dad said he'd be flying in tonight. I'm lonely. I'm scared. Help me Peter." Kay explained and Peter held her tightly. "I'll stay with you. I promise." Peter smiles and wipes away her tears with his fingers. That brought a miniature smile onto Kay's red face.  
After Peter made Kay some dinner, which consisted of Mac N' Cheese and a white bread turkey sandwich, they sat on the couch. "What do you think is wrong with your mom?" Peter asked Kay, which caused her to tear up. "Cancer." She muttered barely audibly, leading over to ruffle Peter's hair. Ruffling his hair had similar effects on Kay as it did on Peter: Relief. "Peter, what if she does have cancer? What if she dies?" Kay questions as she holds her stomach. She was beginning to feel sick as the situation settled into her mind, freaking out her digestive and nervous system's harmony.  
"Woah woah Kay! Hey, you feeling okay?" Peter exclaimed worriedly as Kay leaned over and hurled all over the hardwood flooring. "You don't have cancer either, do you?" Peter jokingly said, before realizing it was probably too soon and apologized. Kay smiled a little and got up, going to the cabinet to grab paper towels to clean up her expelled disgust. Peter grabbed the cleaning utensils from her and cleaned up her puke, tossing it quickly. "It was just nerves, not cancer." Kay smiled as she comfortingly patted Peter's hair. Peter patted her hair in return, getting it tangled in his fingers.  
"We should cut it like mine." Peter smiled and Kay shook her head. "Maybe later. If Mom doesn't make it, I will. Only then." She said, sadness tinting her voice. Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Then you'll never have your hair short, because she won't die." Peter promises. Kay looks up at his face and smiles. Leaning in to hug him, Kay's dad comes in through the front door. She runs up and hugs him tightly, smiling. "Hey Daddy. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances that we meet again." Kay says so properly. Mr. Stoganette didn't really like Peter, so when he looked over and saw him, he sighed.  
"Daddy, we'll go see her tomorrow. I need to sleep." Kay said and went to the windowsill, which basically became her bed. She dozed off quickly, her mind staying blank and bleak, for if it didn't, it would wander to her mother and she didn't want a sad nightmare. Peter came over and wrapped Kay up in her blanket, which was a fuzzy blanket covered with cheetah print. Kissing her forehead, he held her hand for a quick second and was going to leave. He'd watch her from his windowsill to make sure she didn't have nightmares, and if she did, he'd come over.  
"Peter." The stern voice of Kay's father cut Peter off from leaving. "What did I say about my daughter and you interacting?" Mr. Stoganette scolded Peter angrily. "Not to talk to her. But Mr. Stoganette, she needs me, and I need her. We're codependent on each other. Sir please." Peter defended himself and Mr. Stoganette rolled his eyes. "This is the last warning. One more time and I'll call the cops." He threatened and Peter sighed. "Yes sir." He said and walked over to Kay. "I'll never see her again once her mother gets better. I promise." Peter promised and a small tear rolled down his cheek and into Kay's blanket. "You better." Mr. Stoganette growled and sat on the couch.  
When the morning came, the trio went to the hospital and to room L19. Mrs. Stoganette was connected to an electrocardiogram and IV's. She was still as yellow as she was yesterday, but her throwing up had stopped. Kay smiled, she was happy. Her mother was getting better! Mrs. Stoganette noticed the false hope on her daughter's face and sighed. "The vomiting stopped due to anti-nausea medicine. Kay, I have Stage 4 Liver Cancer. I...don't have long to live. I'm sorry." The mother explained to her daughter.  
"M-mommy? No, no no no no no no no no no please no. M-mommy, I don't w-want you to leave m-me! Please." Kay begged, eyes getting glassy. "I'm sorry, there is no hope. My daughter, take this." Mrs. Stoganette handed her daughter a pale pink chrysanthemum. The edge petals were a little wilted, but Kay hugged it close to her chest as she cried a continuous waterfall of tears. Pulling her daughter close, she whispered the 3 words that would change her life forever.  
"You're a mutant."  
Kay backed up in surprise, bumping into Peter's chest. How could a 12 year old like Kay absorb her mother's dying state, and the fact that she's a mutant all at once? Like this. Kay hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you." She mumbled, smothering her tears in her mother's long brown hair. The mother consoled her and a surprisingly crying Peter. He had grown close to Kay's mother in the time that Kay and him had been friends.  
This routine of visiting her mother and mourning her mother's soon-to-be death continued for a few weeks before Mrs. Stoganette got sick. Really sick. Peter came with Kay that night, just in case. And the case turned out to be true. A few hours of talking to her mother caused the girl to watch as her mother coughed and coughed and closed her eyes. "MOM!!! MOM NO!!! Wake up! Please!" Kay sobbed out as the nurses came in. After using the defibrillators, they called it. Peter hugged Kay as the girl cried and cried. "Mommy's gone." She said, more to herself than to anyone else. Peter hugged her and consoled her the entire night in the waiting room.  
Kay ended up with her hair to be cut like Peter's, and no kid bullied her or him after they heard what happened. Kay ended up getting taken into Mrs. Maximoff's care after Kay's dad sold the house there and was deemed "Unable to Care" for her. She just took her pillow, blanket, and the things her mother and Peter had given her in all her years when she moved in.  
And from there, they grew even closer together. Ms. Maximoff knew of Kay's secret, and her son's secret as well. And she would tell them once it revealed itself. But till then, Peter's mother would just let the flower Kay's mother gave Kay wilt as they went to school, continuing their original routine.


	4. Chapter 3: "Mutts" with Eating Disorders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Kay survived the rest of middle school. They're now in ninth grade when something weird happens, with an ever-growing hunger to accompany it. And we all know what that means. Eating disorders mixed with mutations is always meant for disaster. Whether the disaster be of chemistry experiments or off excessive speed.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE ANOREXIA IN THIS CHAPTER.

The rest of middle school was a breeze. Both kids passed with straight A's, which is basically passing with honors. Ms. Maximoff celebrated with a small dessert treat, of which Kay and Peter didn't eat much from. Ms. Maximoff had began to note differences in their demeanor, but just assumed them as their mutations and average teenage hormones fault. It could also just be depression from losing Kay's mother and Peter's response, although it had been over a year. Since the kids also had high school on their hands, Ms. Maximoff left the problem alone.  
Since Peter and Kay were passing 9th grade with flying colors, another celebration was in order. Another ice cream 'date' at Bonnie's. This time, Peter didn't touch his sundae, but Kay ate the sundae. Ate it all. But there was a glint of disgust in Kay's eye caught by Peter and his mother alike. Ms. Maximoff decided to leave it alone again, but Peter was persistent. There would be no way he wouldn't say something. So, the next week at school, when Kay 'forgot' her lunch and wouldn't accept money to buy it from other people, Peter gave her his Moon Pie. Kay declined it, handing it back over to her best friend.  
"Kay, you are not going another day without eating breakfast or lunch. I thought it was just the fact that you weren't hungry from eating all night, which we did, but when we didn't and you were still not eating breakfast? And then lunch, which with your extremely fast metabolism would make you most definitely hungry for, and you still didn't eat? Something is very wrong. Tell me what's wrong? I'll help you Kay. I promise." Peter said a very large speech which he totally wasn't preparing in 1st Period Math class. Totally not.  
"You wouldn't understand Peter. Just leave me alone." Kay whined and looked over to the other side of the barren lunch table. "Of course I would understand. I understand everything about you Kay. What wouldn't I understand?" Peter defended himself and looked at Kay pitifully. "Look at me Peter. What do you see?" Kay stated as Peter looked at her face, eyes travelling down her body and going back up to her face.  
"I see a girl. A beautiful, unique teenage girl with lovely blonde hair, pretty gray eyes, lovely pale skin, and a beautiful form. I see the pimples which show growing up and they are also cute. I see the scars of childhood endeavors which also make you seem pretty bad-butt. You..." Peter listed all about her, but Kay stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips. She looked at him and sighed.  
"Why? Why do say that about me? I'm ugly and disgusting and..." Kay trailed off as Peter hugged her. "You aren't ugly. You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear and she started to cry. Her stomach just decided to growl at that particular time and Peter pulled away, unwrapping the Moon Pie and handing it to her. She nibbled it, and when she went in for a small bite, Peter shoved it in her mouth. Kay coughed a little, but ate it completely, eyeing Peter angrily.  
"What do see when you look at me?" Peter asked, his tone beginning to mold into the same voice that Kay had used earlier. "I see an amazing boy with very fluffy ash blonde hair, beautiful bright baby blue eyes, very soft light skin, and a lovely form. I can use the same words you said to me to describe you...give or take a few color changes. You're so amazing Peter. Why would you ask me to describe you like that?" Kay tilted her head curiously, looking at her best friend with an odd feeling bubbling in her stomach. It was hunger.  
"Because I noticed that you were becoming like me. Without food. I know that it's anorexia, and that it sucks to not eat, but it also sucks to be fat so I don't eat, and if I do, then I throw it back up. So, I know what you're going through Kay. It isn't as rewarding as you think it is." Peter elaborated on her question, looking at his plate of food. He hadn't touched it, for he was talking to Kay for the majority of lunch.  
"Let's both eat the lunch together." Peter suggested and Kay sighed, looking at the plate. On it was a PB&J sandwich and a banana. Kay took a plastic fork and cut both in half. They both began to eat slowly and then finished right when the bell rung to start the elective block, the final block of the day that consists of 3 periods of non-core classes. Good thing they had the same electives, Kay and Peter are going to need each other's support to keep the food down and to eat more later today.  
But something happened that afternoon in the last class and elective of the day, which was Concert Orchestra. Kay was a cellist, and Peter a pianist. Hush hush, Peter likes to keep that part of his life a secret from everyone (except Kay). He was amazing at it, and Kay loved when he stole the show and breath from everyone. But that was only at small concerts. Back to the interesting thing that happened that afternoon.  
When Kay was practicing, the piece suddenly seemed way too slow, so she sped up. To the point where she wore the bow hairs on her bow to the thinning and breaking point. They snapped in two with the scent of burnt horse hair in the air. Gasping, she looked around. Everyone seemed so slow in playing and reaction, except Peter, who seemed to be at the same tempo as she was. His piano piece was sped up enough to nearly crack the ivory. Kay gasped as she realized it was her mutation finally kicking in. But how could Peter be fast like her...unless...no, he couldn't be a mutant too, could he?  
They stopped playing and suddenly everything went back to normal. "Kay, how did you play so fast?" The teacher asked as she looked around. "Practice." Kay giggled and shrugged. "And you, Peter. Why is your playing so fast?" The teacher asked him. Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed. "Dunno." He responds. "I'll redo your bow hairs, Kay." She whispered quietly and looked at the rest of class. "CLASS DISMISSED!" The teacher calls out and everyone runs out, except Kay. The teacher rehairs the bow and Kay packs up, going to leave. Peter walks out with her and they walk home. When they get in, Peter's mother was looking at the two teens.  
"Mom, something happened in Concert Orchestra class." Peter states and she nods, her mouth clenching into a slightly open 'o' shape. "Everything slowed down. Or, we sped up. I dunno." Kay tried to explain, but Peter took over. "We sped up really fast and everything else was slow. What is it?" Peter restated and Ms. Maximoff sighed, looking at the two. "Well, Peter and Kay...there is something I need to tell you both." Ms. Maximoff informed them. The two kids looked at each other, each wearing a similar mask of confusion. Give or take Kay's, for it was mainly faked.  
"You're both mutants."  
"WHAT?!" Peter shrieked and Kay sighed. "My mother told me about me, but not about Peter. So I will scream for him. WHAT?!" Kay uttered and looked at Ms. Maximoff. "Peter, your father...he was a mutant. A dangerous one. He did something very dangerous around 7 years ago. You might not remember it but...It's Magneto. Erik Lehnsherr." She explained and Peter freaked. "Wh-what? But...but..."  
"He left before you were born. Kay, your mother was a mutant. Many years ago, she was referred to as Nightshade. She wasn't widely known as a mutant, just a famous florist who won many contests at such a young age. But I see the connection now. She told me before she was diagnosed. I hate to bring her up again, but you were getting to the age of when your mutation would show so I had to prepare." Ms. Maximoff elaborated. Kay nodded, looking at her feet. The pink chrysanthemum suddenly came back to Kay's mind and she teared up a little.  
Peter noticed and hugged her quickly, wiping away her tears with his fingers. "But I believe what happened to you two was a rare phenomenon. Normally mutations are different in many people, but I believe what happened to you was that your powers became codependent on each other." Peter's mother explained to the surprised teens. "Wait, how do you know so much about mutations?" Peter asked. "Well, I did spend a lot of my time with mutants like your mother Kay, and your father Peter." Ms. Maximoff answered, smiling.  
"True, true." Peter stated, looking over at Kay for no reason, who looked back at him and smiled. "Since you know that you're mutants, there is a school..." Ms. Maximoff started but Kay interrupted her. "No. I like it here. I like living here with you. I like the school, even if no one likes me. We can learn how to control our mutations here, by ourselves. Peter and I can teach each other things we learned. There's no need for a school." Kay elaborated on her point and Peter nodded.  
"Here's a card for the school, if you ever change your mind. Now, go to your bedrooms in the basement and finish your chemistry homework kids." Ms. Maximoff said, handing her child the card and ushering the two kids downstairs to the basement. When the kids went down, Ms. Maximoff closed the door and took a deep inhalation of breath to end up sighing really loudly. Peter and Kay grabbed their chemistry homework, pulling out the small case of chemicals and vials the teacher assigned each group.  
After a ton of failed experiments that ended up in puffy explosions or sticky messes, the finally got it right. Well, Peter did. Kay had been eating a Twinkie and ended up falling asleep a few experiments ago. He write down their findings and picked Kay up, setting her on her bed. Peter tucked her in, then went over to pack up the chemistry set. He did it in record time, a few seconds. He nearly spilled the hydrogen peroxide onto the table, but caught that too. After putting it into Kay's book bag, he fell asleep on his bed.  
That day, Ms. Maximoff could tell that those two mutants were going to fall in love. They were so close, it was like they were fused to each other's sides. She couldn't wait to see the day they were together.


	6. A/N: Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry!

Hello readers of this story! I sincerely apologize for not posting in so long. I'm going to edit the current chapters and post new ones promptly.

My sincere apologies,  
Snowblaze.


End file.
